wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryos
Ryos (ライオス, Raiosu) is a Mage of Izumogakure and a member of its team: Team Kyoji. Appearence Ryos is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like pupils. Ryos wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Below it, Ryos seems to wear a plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Ryos wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard. As the Black Hero, He wears a long, light, high-collared version of a ferraiolo. However, the part of the ferraiolo that drapes over his shoulders is very dark, and the edges of the ferraiolo are adorned with a tiger-print pattern. Across the ferraiolo, there is a strap, which is fastened to Ryos' body via a button on either side of his chest. Underneath the ferraiolo, He wears a light-colored, long sleeved shirt, wherein the cuffs are rolled up. Over his long-sleeved shirt, He wears a dark, Y-shaped vest, which has three circles printed on front, that he keeps tucked into his belt. However, the vest splits into four long pieces of cloth (reminiscent of his original attire) that, as they are a part of the vest, are also decorated with circles; each piece of cloth has four circles. Future Rogue wears a pair of light trousers under the loose pieces of cloth and, to complete his attire, strapped boots. Personality Ryos is portrayed as a calm and confident individual. Ryos does, however, have a softer, caring side. Ryos also seems to lack the sadistic tendencies shared among several of his guildmates. Ryos also suffers from motion sickness. Abilities *'Shadow Dragon's Roar' (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō): Ryos signature Dragon's Roar. A Magic which allows Ryos to unleash the Largest Shock wave. The Shock wave can wipe out the Black Demon Fleet. Background 'Mythology' 'Creation Arc' 'Birth of Shinseijū Tree' Using seeds from the fruit of of Tree of Knowledge Good and Evil it was discovered that by fusing massive amounts of chakra—such as that of a tailed beast—with the seed, would then cause it to activate and grow. The result was a tremendous tree with massive amounts of chakra. Ryos was raised by a Queen of all Dragons. For unknown reasons, the Queen disappeared without so much as a goodbye, leaving Ryos to fend for himself. 'End of Creation Arc' Seven years ago, Rogue was a fan and the sworn younger brother of the X Clan and desired to join the Team Cyclone. 'Paul Gekko Arc' Meeting Kyoji Gekko Ryos walks into a building and comes across Paul Gekko's Brother, Kyoji Gekko, whose name he utters with interest as the latter tells Ryos that he's persistent and to get ready, as he's not as nice as Bastia. A resolve-shattered Ryos is towered over by Paul Gekko and his Clan. Ryos attributes Paul Gekko and Kyoji's Past, understanding why after the Black Demon Ships were slain. Ryos then questions his very existence and purpose, Family *Dragon King *Dragon Queen- Foster Mother Trivia *Ryos resembles Rogue Cheney from Fairy Tail. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon